Hiei's in School! BEWARE!
by AtakOfRandmHarbrshOfEvlishDOOM
Summary: This is my first fic,SO DON'T BE SUPRISED IF I SUCK! Hiei's in school and theres gonna be CHAOS! CHAOS I TELL YOU! CHAOS!
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fanfic so if I really suck just tell me. Now, on with the story!!!

chapter 1

"Now Hiei you'll have to act at least a little civilized in school." said Yusuke with an amused expression on his face.

"Yeah," said Kuwabara "you'll have to act _normal_."

Yusuke,Kuwabara,Kurama,and Hiei were all walking to school and today was the first day of school and Hiei's first day of ever being in school. (heh,heh.Evil laughter)

"Than I'll be sure not to take any advice from you." said Hiei.

"What did you say?!" asked Kuwabara now very pissed off. He aimed a punch at Hiei, but missed completely and instead slammed it rate into a light poll. Yusuke started laughing so hard that he almost fell over, while Kurama struggled to stifle his laughter. Behind them they heard a couple of giggles and some whispering. A rather large group of girls were following them to school.

"Who are they?" asked Hiei looking to see who was following them.

"Who?" said Yusuke obviously not paying any attention to the girls. (Or anybody else for that matter.) "Oh, thats Kurama's fan club. They go where he goes. Where ever he is there will always be 5 or 6 girls wanting his autograph. Isn't that right Kurama?"

"That's not true." said Kurama being the cool,modest person that he was. "They don't want my autograph. They're ..."

Just then one of the girls from the group behind them came running up to them. "Can you sign my yearbook _pppllleeeeaaassseeee_?" she asked Kurama practically begging him to sign the yearbook from last year. (Desperate isn't she?)

Kurama obviously not expecting this said "Uhhh..." (seeing the look on her face)"Of course!"

When they finally reached the school Hiei took one look at it and asked "Why am I coming to this hell hole anyway?" (Ask myself the same question every day.)

Yusuke said "Uhhh...oh yeah.(Hasn't had his morning coffee.)There's some demon in the school posing as a student. Koenma wants you to see if you sense any demons at the Jr. High while Kurama watches the High school. Oh, and make sure you use his human name at school. It's Suiichi."

"Well I'm off to the High school. See you guys later." said Kurama. (sad face. Fan club follows)

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei continued to walk towards the middle school, when they noticed that everyone was staring at Hiei.

" What are you looking at?!" Yusuke yelled at everyone in the area. Nobody dared to take a glance at them until they got inside the school, where there were plenty of other people to stare at him. Kuwabara, finally noticing what everyone was staring at, said "Come on, he's not that interesting."

Yusuke couldn't figure out what was going on. There were plenty of other new students who looked more out of place than Hiei did. Why. . . (suddenly hitting him)Hiei wasn't wearing the school uniform! Sure, Yusuke wasn't wearing it either but, everyone was used to that by now. Hiei was wearing his regular black with a white headband. Hiei looked more out of place than Kuwabara in a skirt!!! (Don't picture that image in your mind! It's scary! AHHH!!!) It took Yusuke's tiny brain a little while to register that Hiei also had his sword.

'Great,'though Yusuke 'This demon's gonna find Hiei before Hiei finds him,and more importantly,the principal might find him and get him expelled on the first day. That'll be record time. The headlines will read:"Five minutes upon entering Yusuke's school(What's his schools name?)Hiei got expelled and killed the principal. . . wait that could be a good thing. Well, theres no way in hell that Hiei's gonna change into any school uniform.' (Wow. That was _way_ to much thinking for Yusuke)

"Uhhh. . . Hiei?" said Yusuke. It was worth a try.

"Hn."

"You might want to change cloths cause . . .uhhh. . ."

"Cause you stand out like. . . like Michael Jackson anywhere." Kuwabara finished for him. (Sorry to any Michael Jackson fans out there! I couldn't resist!)

"Hn, not likely." said Hiei.

"If the principal catches ya ur' screwed. He's not gonna be sympathetic because it's the first day. Trust me, I've learned from experience." said Yusuke with a distasteful expression on his face.

"Yeah," said Kuwabara,"the second some idiot starts spreading word by shouting it across the halls, is the second the principal is going to expel you."

"I'd like to see him try." said Hiei with an amused look on his face at the thought of a human, forcing him to do something.

Next second they heard someone down the hall a ways shouting "GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Thats definitely him!" said Yusuke a slight wave of panic came over his face.

Hiei, not knowing what was going on, got shoved into the nearest locker by Yusuke and Kuwabara when the principal was about 10' away. Yusuke and Kuwabara tried to look innocent. (They weren't very successful either)

"Alright you two better tell me right now where this kid friend of yours is." said the principal.(Someone please tell me what Yusuke's principals name is!)

" Well _sir_, I'm afraid I don't have any friends so I'm afraid I can't help you." said Yusuke in a mock sweet tone of voice.

"You know what I'm talking about Yerameshi.(?) The kid you were seen with, the kid with the sword. If you don't tell me I'm going to suspend you. And don't think I won't. You know I will." said the principal eying them both suspiciously.

Yusuke still trying to look innocent and still being very unsuccessful, said "Kid with a sword? I don't know any kid with a sword. What makes you think I would know anybody like that?"

Just then the locker door of the locker they had stuffed Hiei into, went flying across the hall and slammed into another locker, rate behind Yusuke. Yusuke, not daring to look behind him, just stood there with a foolish, innocent grin on his face.

'Koenma what were you thinking. . .'

Thats da end of chap 1 ya'll! Sorry if my grammar sucks and all and I know your all disappointed that you didn't see much of Kurama in this chap. I know I was!!! I hope to put him in the next chap. If any of yous has gots any ideas for the next chapters please let me know! I'm fresh out!!! R&R peoples!!! 


	2. principals away!

Chapter 2 is here!!! YAHHH!!! Already! YAHHH!!! yeah, i know it's been like 2 weeks but i thought it was going to take me a lot longer than that. Thanx to Lady J for helping me with my name problems and quite a few other peoples whose names i don't remember!!!

Disclaimer: MUHAHAHAHA!!! I remembered to put it up this time!!! I don't own Yu Yu Hakasho! I just now remembered that i didn't put up my disclaimer for the first chapter either, so here it is again! I don't own Yu Yu Hakasho! There, now on to the story!

Chapter 2!!!

Hiei walked out of the locker and surveyed the area. Then he saw Mr. Takanaka (aka "the principal". YAH!!! I know his name now!) and walked rate in front of him. He looked at him for a couple of seconds and then turned to Yusuke.

" Is this the mortal your so afraid of? The tip of my pinky has more spirit energy in it than he has in his whole body." said Hiei, not noticing all the people in the hall staring at them as the crowd around them seemed to get bigger by the second.

Yusuke, choose not to answer, but stay stunned and as far away from Takanaka as possible. Kuwabara followed suit. Mr. Takanaka looked like he was about ready to explode! How dare a student simply walk rate in front of him with such a dangerous weapon?! Oh, man was he gonna get suspension!

" Young man, you may not be aware of this but this school has a very strict dress code and sword's are strictly forbidden! You shall hand that weapon to me and follow me to my office, where I shall decide your punishment." said Takanaka, holding out his hand for the weapon.

" If you want my sword so bad why don't you try and take it mortal?"

Takanaka seemed stunned for a moment by the term "mortal", but then said "Fine. I will."

The second he bent to reach for the sword Hiei lifted a finger and flicked his forehead. Takanaka then went flying into a locker bay. ( Can you say YAHHH!!!)

Yusuke was shocked that Hiei would do something like that to a regular human. He ran up to Hiei.

"What did you do that for?! He's just a regular human after all!"

" No, . . . he's not." said Hiei.

"What do you mean he's not? Of course he is!" said Yusuke.

" No . . . he's a demon. Disguised as a mortal. The mortal this demon is disguised as is tied up in a closet four doors down." said Hiei as if he had known this all along.

" But . . . if thats a demon then why did he fall so easily? " asked Kuwabara. ( Almost forgot he was there.)

" I took him by surprise. Plus he looks like he's still acting. There must still be something he wants to accomplish here."

They walked down the hall to where the "impostor Takanaka" was supposedly buried in the rubble, but only to discover that he had ran off.

"He must have disguised himself as another human and ran off with all the others." said Yusuke in disgust. ( The crowd that had been forming around impostor Takanaka and Hiei had run screaming and running around like lunatics when Takanaka had flown into the locker bay.)

" I'm going after that demon." said Hiei not waiting for an answer.

" Don't wait up!" yelled Yusuke sarcastically. " I guess were going to class for now."

" What about Takanaka?" said Kuwabara.

" Stupid. He's gonna have to stay in that closet otherwise he's gonna suspend Hiei." said Yusuke, with a malicious grin forming on his face. (MUHAHAHAHA)

Just then they saw Kurama running down the now empty hallway, toward them. ( More YAHHH's!!! He's back! Save me from writing more about these other meaningless characters!)

" Your principals in a janitor's closet and I also sensed that there was a demon near here." said Kurama now staring at the demolished locker bay.

"Yeah. He's rate there." said Kuwabara pointing at Hiei stupidly.

" Not him." said Kurama exasperated." I sensed the demon only for a moment before he masked his energy again." ( A/N if you don't know what that means, than you haven't been watching enough Yu Yu Hakasho.)

" If you sensed that demon's energy that far away, than this demon must be more powerful than Koenma let on." said Yusuke, now damning the toddler for not letting them know what they were up against.

" I told you! The demon's rate there!" said Kuwabara again now getting on everybody's nerves.

" I'm not the demon their looking for fool." said Hiei.

" You mean the demon _were_ looking for!" said Kuwabara now getting angry at Hiei.

" How many times do we have to tell you! He's not . . ."

" Wait . . . he's right! Get away from him! Thats not Hiei!!!" said Kurama stepping back.

" How can that be though?" said Yusuke as the impostor started his maniac laughing.

" I told you!" said Kuwabara. " Thats not Hiei! He left to go look for that demon 2 minutes ago! He won't be able to tell where he's at if he's masking his energy from him!!!"

" Alright. We get now. So can stop shouting!" said Yusuke.

" How very right you are mortal." said the impostor not hearing a word Yusuke had just said. " That foolish friend of yours will never find me. And neither will you at this rate. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA . . ." starts choking . . ." H-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Then the demon seemed to deform rate in front of them to a liquid and then evaporating.

"Ooooooooooookkkkaaayyy." said Yusuke, starting to wonder if the demon they were up against was both powerful and mentally challenged.

" I'm going back to the high school. Just in case he goes over there and accidentally blows something up in the chemistry lab or something." said Kurama, obviously also doubting their enemy's mental stability.( He's leaving me again. No yah. Why do you keep leaving me with them like this?! Why?!!!)

" Speaking of blowing stuff up we better go find Hiei. He might make the school collapse if he like bumps into a wall or something." said Yusuke wondering how exactly they were going to find him.

" What about class? Were already late. Takanaka is still in that janitor's closet too." said Kuwabara.

" You know what? Your a lot stupider than I thought you were, and thats saying something cause I thought you were pretty stupid to begin with. We can't go to class now. We'd get detention. And Takanaka's gotta date with a janitor's closet today, so let our freedom to skip class be put to good use." said Yusuke. ( He's right you know. We should be able to skip class. Authoress " I have a dream . That someday my brothas' and sistas' will be able to skip class without fear. . .")

-------------------------------------

Ye-pe!!!! Chapta 2 es' done! Thanx to all the peoples who have reviewed me!!! You've no idea how much that means to me! So tell other people about my story and tell them to R&R!!!

I posted my Yugioh story. But I can't find it!!! I don't know what happened to it! If you have any idea what might have happened to it peas tell-ith me-ith! If you R&R my story most likely i'll R&R yours so review peoples! If you don't have a story and your just some anonymous person . . . REVIEW ANYWAYS!!!

It might be a little longer until chap 3 cause indoor tracks starting and thats gonna take up lots of my time, especially with the overdoses of homework i'm getting. R&R b4 i continue ranting!


	3. way2short&way2late

Chap 3 is here!!! (laughs evilishly) Take that! Damn writers block! This chaps gonna be a little shorter than the rest cause i'm idea less at the moment. To much stuff goin' on and it's the 24th today! But i probably won't post until the 26th or something. But i'm gonna say it anyways! Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas!!!

okay. it's definitly january now and their finally gonna let me update. There is no way there is enough adjectives in the world to describe how sorry i am for updating so late. it wazn't my fault!!! stupid thing wouldn't let me. waz gonna remove story and repost when they finally let me update. And i_ really_ didn't want to repost cause i have 12 precious reviews! hehe. . . so heres chap3.(finally)

disclaimer: I don't own any YYH characters though I do own the random demon thats nameless at the present point in time. (Tear. Wish i owned Kurama.)

chap 3!!

" Damn it Hiei. Where'd you go?" said Yusuke becoming frustrated after about 5 minutes of trying to find Hiei.

" HIEI! HIEI WHERE ARE YOU!!! yelled Kuwabara down the halls.

" Shut up you baka!"(idiot) said Yusuke. "One of the teachers might hear you!"

For once Yusuke was wrong. One teacher didn't hear them, like every teacher along that hallway did! Most with detention slips at hand.

Lucky for them, (or maybe not. hehe. . .) there was a bathroom next to them. Yusuke shoved Kuwabara in and closed the door behind them.

" That was close." said Yusuke exhaling after the danger had passed. He looked over at Kuwabara who had his eyes wide and his jaw dropped. " What's wrong with . . . "

Yusuke suddenly realized where they were at. They weren't in just any bathroom, they were in the _girls_ bathroom, and they weren't in just any girls bathroom they were in the girls _locker room_. (yeah. I know it's not likely that a girls locker room is gonna be connected to a random hallway, but just go with it okay?)

And just guess who was in there? None other than Yusuke's girlfriend Kaeko. ( Fully clothed perverts!)

" Ummm. . . . hi?" said Yusuke starting to get nervous and inching his way toward the door.

Kaeko just looked at him for a second and then inhaled a lot of air. ' Oh no. Here it comes!)

"YYUUUSSSUUKKKEEE!!!"

"RUN!" yelled Yusuke as Kaeko started throwing random objects at them.

Kuwabara got hit in the head with a curling iron while Yusuke tripped on one of the many lipsticks thrown at them and fell face first on the floor. (His coordination's MIA)

" Ow! Damn it Urameshi! Can't you control your own girlfriend?!" said Kuwabara rubbing his head.

All of a sudden they heard a lot of familiar laughing coming from a locker row away. " You humans are _sooo_ funny!"

" Hey , what are you laughing at?! . . . and who do you think you are?! Your a human too!" said Kuwabara stupidly.

" He's the demon who evaporated and tried to commit suicide earlier in the second chapter you nimrod!" said Yusuke "Only he's got a different costume this time."

" Costume?! Don't you ever belittle my transformation abilities when you can't even evade a bottle of lip gloss!" said the demon, the semi-long hair of the human he was imitating blowing from the wind of his anger.

" I think you've pissed him off Urameshi!" said Kuwabara hiding behind him like a little kid.

" Second, don't ever mistake me for a human again." said the demon getting bigger, and the wind growing stronger, with every word he said.

" You have a lot of rules to follow, don't you? I wouldn't mistake you for a human if you stopped disguising yourself as them." said Yusuke not budging.

Now the wind had grown so strong that it started to push Yusuke backwards and since Kuwabara was curled up behind him in a little ball, he fell over him backwards. ( Once again, his coordination's MIA)

The demon started laughing again and eventually shrunk back to regular size.

" What kind of demon would want to destroy all of human kind?" the demon said still laughing. " Humans are so fun to terrorize! So stupid, and so easily frightened. I think I'll stick around this school of yours for awhile. It'll be great fun torturing you! Muhahahaha(starts choking again) . . . h-ha- . . haha. Damn it! I'll be back to torture you to death later. I gotta go and find some cough drops and work on my evilish laughter." and with that he vanished into a puff of swirling smoke.

" Ummm . . . " said Kuwabara " Well, at least he doesn't want to kill us yet."

Just then a random teacher comes out of a nearby classroom.

" You again Urameshi? Detention for both of you! And why aren't you in the special ed room ( no offense) Kuwabara?!"

---------------------------------------------------

YAYYYY!!! Chap 3 is done! Note: MIA means Missing In Action. What will happen next chap? Will they ever find Hiei? Will they ever find out who this psycho demon really is? Will the demon ever find some cough drops? Will Kurama ever save me?!!! Not even I,the great authoress know the answers to these questions. So review and decide their fate. MUHAHAHAHA!!!


	4. God is here

YAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY! I'M BACK! . . . . finally. Well i'm very, VERY sorry that i haven't updated in like 6 months but: 1- my computer waz busted until about a month ago. 2- they removed one of my stories and banned me from updating rate after i got it fixed! GRRRRRR! 3- trying not to fail my finals. 4- writer's block . . . - 5- ummm . . . yeah. Just thought i needed to add that.

My annoying younger sibling is an official fanfic member as of 2 days ago so go read her stories! but read mine first! her name is Hiei'sTreeHuggingGirlfriend or HTHG as i will call her.

note: i will b using that dashy thingy (-) instead of the stary things cause they keep disappearing every time i edit.

Disclaimer: ummm . . . what waz i supposed to do here? Oh yeah! i unfortunately don't own YYH or anyone in my story except for the random psycho demon thats pulling pranks on the innocent ppl of YYH.

Chip 4!

Skipping the rest of that uneventful day we meet Yusuke and Kuwabara in detention writing lines. ( I know. I'm so original . . .)

" I . . . will . . . . . . skip . . . class . . . and yell . . . random things . . . like a . . . baka . . . in the . . . halls." said Yusuke reading and writing at the same time. (- gasp- he can multi task! Run for your lives! The apocalypse is coming! -screams- )

" I think he said we were supposed to write I will 'not' skip class and yell random things like a baka in the halls." said Kuwabara.

" Hmmm . . . no, I'm pretty sure he said we were supposed to."

" Ohhh . . ." ( starts erasing all the "not"'s in his lines.)

" By the way Kuwabara, thank you _soooo_ much for helping today." said Yusuke sarcastically.

" For what?"

" For managing to get me 10 detentions in a matter of hours, shouting ' Hiei! Where fort art thou Hiei?' all over the school! And for what! We still haven't found him!"

" It's not my fault that stupid ningen ran off on us!" retorted Kuwabara getting very defensive, " He probably sensed Mr. Cough Drops demon ki (1) and ran as fast as - !" ( grrr . . . can't think of any clichés!)

" Hn."

" Don't tell me. . . it's Hiei. Damn it! How ever time the baka talks behind the more awesome character's back, they always get caught! Why! Why Lord, why! Send me a sign Lord!" the baka falls to his knees and starts crying up to the ceiling for answers to his meaningless questions.

very fake clearing of throat noise- " This is God." a very cheap imitation voice says from behind Kuwabara, " I am here to provide answers to your meaningless questions . . . You ask why do baka's, like yourself, always get caught talking behind awesome characters', like myself , back's? It tis' because nimrod's, like you, are too stupid to look behind their own backs and see who has caught them talking behind someone's back to begin with." (ugh . . . my head hurts . . .)

Kuwabara finally turns around to see were this horrible imitation is coming from. It's . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . more dots . . .. ... . . . . . . . ... ... Kurama? ( not who you were expecting was it?)

Yusuke immediately bursts out laughing. Kurama, also, starts laughing. But its not just any laughter . . . its . . . EVIL LAUGHTER!- gasp!-

Their laughter eventually fades off into silence . . . -birds chirping in back round- . . .

" Ummm . . . so uhh . . . where's Hiei?"

" We thought you'd know Mr. I'm- 300- years- old- and – I- KNOW- ALL!" yells Yusuke very pissed off. ( epp! I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault! Yusuke did it!- points finger and runs- )

" So you don't know where he is?" asks Kurama again, calmly.

Both nod their heads.

" You lost him!" said Kurama outraged. "Do you realize the severity of your actions! What you have done could cause pandemonium all over the living world!"

" Don't use so many big words! What did you say?"

" The consequences of your actions could be disastrous!"

" . . . "

" Argh! How much simpler do I have to make it for you!" uses elaborate hand motions " WORLD- GO- BOOM!"

" Ohhh!"

Kurama slaps his forehead.

" Sooo . . . ahhh . . . how _are _we gonna find Hiei?" asks Kuwabara.

" Hmmm . . . maybe we could use that demon whistle thingy that Botan used to find him before?" commented Yusuke, not to sure what it was actually called. ( I don't really know what it's called either . . .)

" Good idea! Why don't **_you_** go get it from Botan and then **_she_** can blow it when I'm not around!" said Kuwabara, fearing the thought of a pissed off Hiei having his eardrums blasted out again.

" Your coming with us." said Yusuke grabbing his arm to drag him out of the school. Kurama takes his other arm and smirks at his pathetic attempts to escape.

" But we haven't finished out lines yet! And we only served ten minutes of out first detention! protested Kuwabara.

" Really?" says Yusuke in disbelief, " Thats more than I've served in my entire life!" Yusuke looks behind his back at his watch and turns the knobby thing until its an hour ahead. " Hmm . . . but it looks to me like our detention ended ten minutes ago." pulls his watch out and pretends to examine it thoughtfully.

" Wow. That was fast." he turns around and looks at the schools clock. " They need to get their clocks fixed. Their kinda screwed."

Kurama shakes his head. ' How did he ever make it this far with that amount of brain cells?' he dismisses the thought in amazment, " Lets just get out of here for now and find Hiei, okay?" he and Yusuke pick up Kuwabara to throw him in a bush just outside the window. " Uhhhh . . . Yusuke you may -" Yusuke throws him.

" OWWW! That was a rose bush you dumbass!"

Kurama frowns in disapproval as Yusuke snickers at the look on Kuwabara's face. Yusuke and Kurama climb out the schools window, instead of the classroom door, to avoid anymore interaction with the teachers, who were no doubt going to be watching them like hawks.

" Opps! I didn't know!" said Yusuke still trying to act innocent, and having great failure at doing so, as Kuwabara gets back up and starts pulling thorns from his ass.

" Sure. Just like the time you 'accidentally' knocked me out of a two story window and said you tripped."

" Hey! . . . I did push you out of that window on purpose! But I really didn't know that was a rose bush!" yelled an outraged Yusuke.

" Yeah. I bet those red flowers and pointy thorns were all just a figment of your imagination."

Yusuke gets** reeeaaallllyyy** mad at this and starts fighting with Kuwabara unto the next chip . . .

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

1- ki – energy

yeah! chip 4 finished!and the last day of school 4 the year is over! life is good . . . hmm . . . new song on the radio by Crossfade. It's AWESOME! if u haven't heard it go listen to it right NOW! . . . WAIT! RandR first. - okay, so if u want another chip up b4 6 months from now i strongly suggest you send ideas w/ur reviews. My writer's block is gone now, . . . but i never know when its gonna come back- looks over shoulder suspiciously- its not gonna sneak up on me this time . . . anyways R and R if you want the next chip! Then go read HTHG's story!


	5. WTF where's Hiei!

Hey . . . guess what. This is a new chip of my story. Bet u didn't know that. YAY! yeah, I know FINALLY! . . . i haven't had much time to type ( even tho my chips r really short . . .) anyways I'm really sleepy right now, ( in case u didn't notice by how drugged i sounded in the beginning) so y don't u just go read the chip while i catch some zzzzz . . . -snores-

Disclaimer: i don'ts own YYH , nor do i own the OC that will be appearing in this chip. The OC belongs to Kanoyame.

Chip 5!

Arguments of the last chip continue . . .

" And what about the time you told me my cat was stuck in a tree and when I went up to get it I fell out!"

" I didn't even push you out that time! . . . And its not my fault your so gullible!"

" I'M NOT GULLIBLE!" screamed Kuwabara.

Kurama, who was rubbing his forehead, grabs them both by the collar of their shirts, while they continue punching the air, trying to get to each other. Their fighting had been going on for nearly an hour . . . Kurama was getting a serious headache. Their fighting had them drifting steadily further and further from the school, oblivious to their surroundings.

" Will you please shut up! Your fighting isn't helping us find Hiei and your starting to attract attention!" said Kurama, as they suddenly stopped punching the air and looked at their surroundings. They were in a public park and the few people walking around had stopped to watch them go at it.

" Take a picture losers!" Yusuke shouted at the people starring at them," It'll last longer!"

Everyone in the park abruptly starts walking again, most whistling in innocence.

Yusuke takes a good look around to make sure no ones watching, " Hey isn't that Naru?" he pointed to a crossroad just up ahead, Kuwabara and him still being held by the collar of their shirts.

Kuwabara looks where Yusuke is pointing and sees a girl with red hair and blue eyes. " Yeah. Thats her. But we don't have time to check out girls Urameshi! We've gotta find shorty first!"

Yusuke slaps his forehead. " She can help us find Hiei you perve! She's one of those Hiei stalkers and if anyone can find him she can. Don't underestimate their power . . ." he finished in a misty voice.

Kurama and Kuwabara raise their eyebrows at each other and give Yusuke a weird look.

" What?" Kurama and Kuwabara look away pretending not to hear him. " Anyways, if Hiei is anywhere on earth she can find him."

" Whatever," Kurama lets go of them and they fall flat on their faces. " Lets just find Hiei."

Kuwabara gets up and yells, " HEY NARU!" at the top of his lungs.

Everyone in the park turns to look at them again, but immediately receive a death glare from Yusuke and continue their whistling.

Naru, who had been carrying a bag full of groceries, just about drops it, and turns infuriated, to see who was calling her name. Seeing Kuwabara running towards her, she appears friendly and starts walking towards him.

Five seconds later she shifts her bag to one arm and with the other . . .

" WHAM!" she bitch slaps Kuwabara rate in the face, and sends him flying backwards, where Kurama catches him. Looking at Kuwabara's face he immediately drops him and backs away. Yusuke takes a step back, seeing the girl still walking towards them.

She walks up to Kuwabara, who was still lying on the ground clutching his face. " RAPIST!" she screamed at him and kicked him in the side.

Kuwabara groaned and curled up into the fetal position. She then turned on Yusuke and Kurama, who involuntarily flinched.

" Umm . . .-"

" If you got something to say, say it!"

" W-we j-just wanted to see if u could help us find H-Hiei!" cried Yusuke, " It was his idea!" quickly turning the blame to Kuwabara, who was still lying on the ground in pain. All you could here from him was a few muttered curses and something that sounded like, " Lucky' can't hit girls . . . " coming from the mutilated ball. Most said sounds were quickly rid of by a death glare from Naru.

Naru's blue eyes darted from Kuwabara, to Yusuke trying not to look as frightened as he felt, to Kurama who's impatience was growing despite his calm appearance.

Suddenly her eyes flared, her red hair seemed to be smoking as if it was fire. " YOU LOST HIEI!" she screamed.

Kuwabara jumped up from the ground in fear. He tried to run away, but as he ran past them Kurama grabbed the back of his shirt, not moving an inch.

" Yes. Thats why we need your expert Hiei Hunting Skills." replied Kurama with a bored look on his face.

She took a deep breath and seemed to calm down a little. " Okay . . . I'll help you find Hiei, but only because I can't live without him." she takes on a dramatic pose.

Yusuke had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. ' Jeez! He's in school for ten minutes and he already has a fan club thats nearly the size of Kurama's . . .'

" So . . . h-how are we gonna find Hiei?" Kuwabara asked Naru tentatively.

A wicked smile flew across her face, " Oh, we're not gonna find Hiei." she pulls out a jumbo-sized tub of ice cream from her grocery bag. " Hiei's gonna find us."

-----------------------------

zzzzzz . . . - snot bubble pops- huh? What ? Done already? -yawns- o , and to kanoyame, if i like really screwed up ur OC plze tell me so i can fix it next chip k? okay while i've discovered that i can't promise u longer chips i do hope that i will be able to post the chips up sooner. I think i'm actually almost done with chip 6 . . . maybe. Anyways , r and r 4 now! pretty plze w/ sugar on top? Sugars good. U know u want the sugar . . . follow the sugar all the way to the review button . . .


End file.
